


Friends with Benefits

by Truffle588



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Play, Angst, Based on the Movie "Friends with Benefits", Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Los Angeles, My First Fanfic, New York City, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle588/pseuds/Truffle588
Summary: [based on the movie "Friends with Benefits," adapted for Jonerys, because I am totally obsessed with this ship!]Dany Targaryen is a corporate headhunter who is looking to place Jon Snow in a job opening that would result in a huge commission for her. They both get along and form a strong attraction to each other. Story follows them through their journey as they make a pact to be 'Friends with Benefits."





	1. When one door shuts, another one opens

**Author's Note:**

> I have never ever written fanfiction before. I've been reading literally every single Jonerys fic out there and now am ready to take the plunge and publish my own pieces. This one is not super original, as it takes the main story elements from one of my favorite Romantic Comedies, but it's a start and maybe ill work on publishing original storylines down the line. please comment as you wish!

It was a dry heat.  _ Typical LA summer _ , Jon thought, as he exited his air conditioned Uber and into the oppressive heat. It was like walking into a furnace. He saw the backup of cars from over the hill on Cahuenga Blvd and decided it was best the Uber drop him a few blocks away from the Hollywood Bowl. The area surrounding it was a madhouse and there was no way he was going to subject himself to the horrific stacked parking that the venue offered for $40. Daylight robbery. 

 

He cursed, checking his phone, realizing how late he was going to be. And on top of that he still had to walk quite a distance in the furnace like heat.  _ Seriously, would an egg fry on the asphalt if he dropped it? _

 

He was in a shit mood. Working as the Senior Artistic Editor for a prominent alternative online blog that publishes content on news, politics, fashion, food and lifestyle, he had a lot on his plate and today was no different. He got so caught up readjusting the layout for the music section that he lost track of time and realized he had agreed to meet his girlfriend Ygritte at the Bowl tonight for the John Mayer concert. In all honesty, he fucking hated John Mayer, but she was something of a super fan and who was he to deny her of the pleasures of “My body is a wonderland”?  Jon realized that was pretty much the only song he can recall from him. He was so not looking forward to this night one bit.

 

Things have been tense with Ygritte lately. He started forgetting small things, the anniversaries, the important people in her life, important places they've been, her favorite things. He lost interest in her friends and would make excuses to not go out and spend time with them. In all honesty, Ygritte was the one who heavily pursued him in the beginning. After a lot of aggressive advances and grand gestures, Jon finally gave in to her and jumped into an exclusive relationship since, well, she was right there and what's the point of being alone? 

 

Truthfully, they were from different worlds. She was raised in a military family, punctual and precise. She dissected everything Jon said with similar precision. She analyzed his actions, his gestures, his motivations and often times it felt like she was always inside his fucking head. She was cold as ice, prim and proper. He tried very hard to make her happy these past few months but the fighting was intense at times and he sometimes wished he had a way out of this relationship without feeling like a total douchebag for dumping her. 

 

Bracing himself for the chew out definitely in store for him, Jon pushed back his long black curls, now wet with sweat, back into a bun and tied it back. 

 

_ Twenty minutes late, I'm so fucked. _

 

Seeing a slim, willowy redhead in a close fitting long dress, he increased his pace to meet up with her. Her arms were crossed and she wore a scowl on her face, which was half covered by large oversized sunglasses.

 

“You're so damn late, Jon. You couldn't be on time this one time where it meant the most to me?” Said Ygritte.

 

Jon let out a light chuckle. 

 

“What's so funny to you?” She asked.

 

“I mean...out of the two years we've been dating, this is the moment that means the most to you? I'm here aren't I? Ygritte, we just missed a few songs max, let's just go in and get this over with.”

 

“Over with? You know what I'm just so over your disinterest in anything that's important to me. You can be so incredibly selfish sometimes…you have no investment in  our future and you're so emotionally unavailable. You have something really good in front of you yet you sit there with such disinterest. Look, I've been meaning to get this off my chest for a few months now and this is the last straw…I think we need to cool things off. Take a break.”

 

Jon knew she'd want a reaction. Anything, really. But Jon felt nothing. If anything, perhaps a little lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from him. 

 

“Yeah, ok,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“What do you mean “Yeah, ok.”? Wait, you're seriously going to walk away now?!”

 

“Ygritte, I feel nothing. That spark...it's just lost. I feel like I'm going through the motions with you…”

 

She looked at the entrance to the venue and back at him. 

 

“You know what, have a great life. I'm going to go live mine.” With that she turned and left.

 

_ Well that went to shit. I'm officially the world's biggest douchebag. _  He turned around towards the direction he came from again and took his phone out to call another Uber. 

 

A notification popped up on Jon's phone. It was an email from a Ms. Dany Targaryen. Subject line titled “Job Opportunity in New York City.”

 

_ Well, there wasn't a better enough time for that message, _ he thought, opening the email.

 

………..

 

Dany checked to see if Daario had texted her back. No response to the message she sent him.

 

She was sitting in her Murray Hill apartment in her cute but comfy workout clothes, lounging alone at home on a Friday night. Her plans to get Daario to come over and just hang out were a bust this evening. After a few months of casual dates, sex, and the occasional pillow talk, Dany was ready to take the next step. Question was, is Daario ready?

 

She opened her last message to him.

 

< _ Hey these past months have been amazing but I really don't want to keep this a casual thing. I need some promise or hope of exclusivity...I just can't be kept in limbo and I deserve more. Lmk if I'm wasting my time here….I'm going to be at home with a bottle of wine and could use some company on the couch :) _ >

 

There, she put herself out there. Ready to get hurt. She needed to be brave. Daario was handsome, smart, and a total catch. But totally unwilling to commit. Dany was tired of being the girl he texted at 2am to come through and “hang out”. She deserved dinners, nights spent cuddling on the couch, weekend trips…

 

She saw that he read it and three dots suddenly appeared below to show a response on the other end was being typed.

 

Her heart dropped to her stomach.  _ The moment of truth _ , she thought.  _ What will he say?  _

 

< _ Hey Dany. Look I've had lots of fun with you but to be honest I don't think I'm ready to commit to anyone seriously right now. It's not you, it's me. I'm just not ready _ . >

 

_ Well fuck him _ , thought Dany. Her stomach twisted into a knot and her head felt heavy. It was as she suspected all along, he just wanted a good fuck but nothing more. She chugged the remainder of the glass of wine and exited her messaging app. 

 

_ Was it something wrong with her? Was she just not girlfriend material? _ Fuck, why did she feel so crappy? Should she put on some cute clothes, go to bar and have a fling to forget about this asshole?  _ No no, Dany. Don't be self destructive. Do something productive instead _ , she thought to herself.

 

A Jon Snow’s Linkedin profile unhid itself on her phone and she found herself staring at his photo for longer than usual. She might as well bury herself in her work right now. As a corporate headhunter, Dany was looking to fill a high editorial position at a men's magazine that came with a lucrative commission for Dany if the client hired her candidate. 

 

_ I'll take a nice long beach vacation with the money. Or buy those gorgeous Kate Spade pumps I spotted the other day _ .

 

Something about Jon was alluring. She looked over his job history and was impressed. Senior Artistic Director of vice.com. She was familiar with their guerilla style of reporting and loved their edgy artwork and user interface of their website. She saw he held an MFA from Cal Arts in graphic design and digital media,  _ perfect _ … From Los Angeles, so that would be a hurdle to cross, convincing him to relocate. 

  
_ Ok, let's take a chance on this Jon Snow _ , she thought as she sent a persuading email, enticing him to come up to New York on an all expense paid trip. Pressing send, she poured herself another glass of wine and pressed play on her DVR to watch another episode of Girls. Maybe the characters own fucked up lives will make her situation with Daario less painful to deal with. 


	2. Bite of the Big Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help it. Wanted to upload another part. Here's more! 
> 
> It's all written out so will update frequently.

Jon leaned back further into the large leather seat after ordering another glass of champagne. It was the first and probably last time he'll ever fly first class, so he might as well enjoy it.

 

Dany’s company pulled out all the stops in ensuring his trip to New York was comfortable and luxurious. They made no effort to hide their deep interest in placing Jon in the open job position at the magazine. Dany coached him through every step of the process, giving him insider information on the hiring process and how far along he made it before the magazine even got back to him. With Ygritte out of the picture, Jon was pretty open to getting out of LA, and starting afresh. 

 

He looked forward to finally meeting this Dany; the two had formed something of a virtual camaraderie over the two months and he enjoyed her bubbly outgoing nature that came out in her emails and calls, a stark contrast with Ygritte’s serious and cynical nature. 

 

Jon cursed at himself for even comparing the two. He didn't even know what Dany looked like, what her situation was, etc. But the job opportunity and contact with her were the breath of fresh air he looked for once things in LA went stale. 

 

Upon landing, Jon made his way to baggage claim. He spotted his bag on the carousel and curiously, a hastily written paper sign next to it with ‘Jon Snow’ written in... _ was that lipstick _ ? As he reached for it, another small, thin set of hands grabbed for it. He traced the hands up to its owner and his breath caught in his throat for a second. 

 

The most beautiful woman he's seen, he's sure of it. Long silvery blonde tresses in a half updo secured with braids, hair that looked so soft and so silver. Beautiful porcelain skin and big blue eyes. Full lips colored with the same red lipstick as the sign. A slim but curvaceous figure in a fitted white collared shirt and high waisted pencil skirt, accentuating the sway of her hips and taut stomach, ending in beautiful sculpted legs and the highest heels he's seen. Jon realized that he needed to get a hold of himself and stop staring at her like a creep.

 

“Jon Snow, I presume?” She extended her hand out with gusto. 

 

“Dany? You're... you're Dany?” Jon stammered. 

 

“Why... are you disappointed?”

 

“No it's just...uh...I didn't expect you to pick me up in person…”

 

_ Or expect you to be this attractive _ , he thought. 

 

“Well we sure are serious about you and wanted to pick you up person to show much we care. Plus JFK can be a total shit show if you're not used to it. I'm here to be your New York spirit guide! I want to show you the magic of the city. Convince you to leave La La land if I can!”

 

Jon chuckled. “All right well let's see how the interview goes then maybe I'll need the convincing.”

 

“You'll be amazing. I have so much confidence in you. You're practically a shoo in,” she said as she lifted his bag up herself and wheeled it away. 

 

“Wait, Dany, let me handle that,” Jon said, chasing after her. 

 

“Just because I'm a small lady doesn't mean I can't carry things. Besides, do I look like a person who travels light!? I'm used to this! Come on, let's head out, your limo and future await!”

 

……

 

It was a grueling day of interviews. Jon was knackered. He was looking forward to crashing in his king size hotel bed. Dany prepped him and kept sending him words of encouragement throughout the day. She was kind of a real gem.

 

After the last handshake with the CEO of the publishing group, Jon headed outside to the atrium area and spotted Dany sitting with her laptop open, headphones in. Seeing Jon she enthusiastically waved him over to sit with him and debrief. 

 

“So how'd you think it went, Jon?”

 

“Good I think. They liked my ideas and solutions to their current design issues. They said there are other candidates so I'll just have to wait and see what comes out of it.”

 

“You'll get the job. The hard part will get convincing you to move here.”

 

“How are you so sure…?”

 

Jon's phone buzzed and he saw an email. He read the subject line: Congratulations on Your Job Offer with GM Magazine!

 

“Dany, I...I got the job!”

 

“I know, congratulations! I got the message from them an hour ago. I got your salary up 8k extra too with a good signing bonus and generous relocation fee. Let me know what you think of the offer.” She winked. 

 

Jon reviewed it and it was above and beyond what he expected. He was speechless. He wanted this so badly but was hesitant to admit it. Until now. 

 

“Dany this is amazing...you're amazing. I can't believe it. I don't know how to thank you enough.”

 

“Well you can start by promising me not to quit or get fired within 6 months. Then I'll get my commission on this,” she said cheerfully.

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“And...you can come out with me tonight for drinks to celebrate. I want to show you how to love New York. Are you hungry?”

 

_ Was she...asking me out? Or maybe she was just friendly _ .  _ Either way, he could use a friend in the city, _ he thought.  _ His new city. Wow New York City will be his new home _ . 

 

“Yeah I'm famished. What's good around here?”

 

……

 

Dany demonstrated how to fold the giant slice of pizza in front of them like a proper New Yorker.

 

Jon played along and rolled his slice and took a bite. His eyes closed in pleasure as he chewed the hot piping slice of pepperoni.

 

“This is the perfect combination. Pizza and a strong IPA,” he said. He licked his fingers and Dany worked hard to ignore a warm tingly feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach as he did that.

 

Jon was…incredibly dashing to say the least.Longish curly hair pulled back into a bun, a scruffy beard, chiseled, built trim physique. The way he wore that slim fit suit and tie...plus his deep gravelly voice coupled with his strong but silent demeanor made Dany feel butterflies in her stomach. She had a crush on him for sure. 

 

_ Get yourself together Dany. He's your candidate and this is business.  _

 

Coming back to reality, Dany asked, “Do you like the Ommegang? It's my favorite brewery. They're located upstate but it's pretty much everywhere in the city. You can literally find anything in the city.” 

 

“You're really selling New York hard aren't you?”

 

“I'm just trying to show you it's a city where you can get anything you want,” She said.

 

“Ok, well...what about a quiet space to think?” Jon challenged, “A place to get away from it all. I highly doubt there's a place like that here.”

 

Dany smirked and raised her eyebrow, “I know a spot.”

 

……

 

Dany was tipsy. She suspected Jon was too the way he let his touches linger and how he kept stealing glances up and down her body. She was wearing a turquoise blue dress that fit her like a glove but was conservative enough for the office. Her feet were enclosed in tan cage stilletto heels that she was expert in walking around the city in. 

 

She insisted they stop at the bodega around the corner to purchase some alcohol for the next spot she would be taking Jon to. “This spot doesn't serve liquor”, she explained.

 

With two 40s in a brown bag in tow, Dany swiped Jon into the rooftop of a tall corporate tower. The view was stunning. Glittering lights above and below them, a crisp breeze blowing in an otherwise humid and thick summer night. Horns and sirens and chaos blared below but felt so distant and removed up here.  

 

“It's so beautiful,” said Jon looking towards the Hudson River. 

 

“This is where I go to just let go of it all. After a tough day, if I want to just be alone, I come here. Plus….it's the only place in the city with no cell service.”

 

Jon checked his phone and verified this. 

 

“So do you take all of your recruits up here in an effort to sway them into staying?” asked Jon.

 

“What me? No…come to think of it you're the first person I've ever brought up here. Don't go telling people about it. I'll fucking end you!”

 

Jon chuckled at her tiny aggression, his eyes adorably crinkling at the ends.  _ He was so damn cute. What was it about this man that was so alluring? _

 

“It'll be our secret.” He touched Danys arm, perhaps as a reflex. It burned like fire when he touched her.

 

Dany took this as a sign and decided to do something brave. Maybe it was the alcohol, she'll later rationalize.  She turned towards him and put her hands around his neck. With a slight tug she pulled his head down to hers and leaned in. 

 

Jon closed the distance between them and caught her lips in his, his hands snaking around her waist. The kiss became more feverish, Dany's lips nudging Jon's open, her tongue darting at his mouth, asking for permission to enter. Jon complied and deepened the kiss, enveloping Dany in his strong arms, his mouth tasting deliciously of beer and wood and aftershave. They kissed for what seemed like a few good minutes, arms wandering up and down each other's bodies.

 

Her eyes went wide when she realized what was happening. _ Snap out of it, _ Dany suddenly commanded herself.  _ You don't even know the guy...what if he's taken, or married or something? _

 

She pulled away.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know what got into me. Well maybe I do, it was all the beer...I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I don't even know you….or your situation.” she started saying.

 

“Dany it's ok...I think we've talked for about two straight months now. I'm not a stranger. But yeah maybe that was a little impulsive on both our parts…” Jon admitted. 

 

“Yeah. Well that wasn't part of my plan to get you to stay in New York. Just so we are clear!”

 

“Well it's a damn good motivation.” He caught her eyes. “I'm kidding. Look let's just go back to being friends.”

 

“Yeah that's what I want. I'm so sorry. Something got into me. I saw a beautiful view, was tipsy, and I just got caught up in the moment.”

 

“Dany it's ok…Let's get out of here. I am so sleepy and I really want to crash in that luxurious hotel bed.”

 

“Yeah I'll take you back.”

 

That night Dany was kept up with thoughts of a certain curly haired man who could wear the heck out of a slim fitted suit. She was in trouble if he decided to move out here..which she really hoped he did.  


	3. The agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: adult content in this chapter. 
> 
> It's definitely not a slow burn kinda fic, so let the fun begin! 
> 
> Added some new tags, so take note before starting this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to all who commented. You all are so kind out there. I've always thought the internet was a nasty place :)

Jon opened the door to his new, unfurnished apartment in Tribeca. It was a beautiful one bedroom. Modern style cabinets and finishes, exposed brick, large framed windows. Dany had helped Jon secure it about two weeks ago. She had been so helpful throughout the process. She truly was his New York spirit guide in some sense. 

He tried push the memories of that night on the rooftop out of his head. It was one of those perfect moments in life. The kind you look back and can't find a single fault. He'd be lying if that moment didn't play a role in his move out of LA. It wasn't so much Dany herself as the motivation but the idea of having moments like that in a brand new place that enticed Jon to come out. She was his breath of fresh air, responsible for his new lease on life, his new job, apartment, and city that he would soon call home. 

 

The first day at the job, Dany made plans with Jon to meet him for lunch and check in. He hadn't seen her since that night and was eager to meet her. 

 

Dressed a very fitted patterned wrap dress that hit above the knee and sky high black heels ( _ does she ever not wear heels? _ ), She looked every bit as tempting as he remembered. Her hair was in a loose braid and down one shoulder. She was stunning to say the least. 

 

“Well well, Mr. Snow. How is New York's newest resident doing?” She smiled that dazzling smile that lit up her whole face, a smile that reached her eyes. 

 

“It's not what I expected...in a good way. I'm really glad I took this job. I have you to thank.”

 

“Oh stop…you got this job pretty much on your own. I just nudged you in the right way from time to time.” She paused then continued, “So I want to invite you to a little party I'm throwing tomorrow at my place. Just a few friends, nothing huge. It'll be a good way to meet some people and network…can you come?”

 

“Yeah sounds great, I'd love to,” Said Jon.

 

She smiled and squeezed his arm.  _ Ah that touch again. _ It was as if his body remembered how touching her felt. Like zaps of electricity coursing through his veins.

 

_Just friends,_ _Jon_. _Just friends_ , he reminded himself. _She's your recruiter and you're the candidate. Don't mess this up for her._

 

He immediately put his head down and poked through his salad as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

 

…..

 

“Okay okay I'll take one shot, that's it. I swear anymore and I'll be sick tomorrow!”

 

“Woohoo! That's my girl. We have to celebrate this commission you snagged!” said Missy.

 

Missy, Margaery, Arianne, and Dany gathered around the dining table as Missy poured tequila carefully into shot glasses and passed around the lime and salt shaker.

 

“Okay...one, two three!” 

 

Dany threw it back, bit the lime and licked the salt. She winced at the burn, remembering that wasnt the right order of doing things.   

 

The doorbell rang. Her stomach suddenly felt like it had butterflies in it. Was it who she thought it was…? He said he'd come but so far no sign of the dark handsome Jon. 

 

She leaped to the door and opened it and smiled widely at the sight on the other side. Jon Snow in casual clothes. His hair was let down, beard trimmed, wearing a fitted black v neck with tight dark jeans.  _ He looked delicious _ . 

 

_ Wait Dany, control yourself. _ She chastised herself for thinking these thoughts, perhaps she didn't need that last tequila shot. They did decide mutually that being friends was best. 

 

His eyes raked over her. Dany was suddenly feeling very self conscious. 

 

“What are you looking at Snow?”

 

His ears reddened slightly. “It's just, I've never seen you in casual clothes before,” looking at her high waisted denim shorts and half sleeve floral crop top, with gladiator flats.  

“I've also never seen you in anything besides heels, you're so short!” He joked. 

 

Dany laughed. “Don't underestimate me, Snow. I pack a mean punch! Come on in you have a whole room of people waiting to meet you!”

 

She grabbed an ice cold Corona from the fridge and popped a lime wedge into it. “This good?” she asked.

 

“It's perfect.” He took a deep sip and smacked his lips.  _ What is it about a Corona with lime on a hot summer day?  _

  
  


Her place, while not as modern and updated as Jon's, was cute and cozy. A one bedroom apartment looking like it was last remodeled in the 80s, Dany added a lot of bohemian touches to make the place a little more funky and charming, with colorful rugs, lampshades and artwork. There were about 8 people over but it didn't feel like a can of sardines.

 

“You wanna play tennis, Snow?”

 

Jon raise an eyebrow in question. “Where?”

 

Dany held up a Wii controller. “C'mon let's see what you got,”

 

“Dany, I hate to warn you I'm really ace at video games. You're going to be embarrassed by the time I'm done. I was a bit of a gamer back in the day…”

 

“We’ll see about that! I do have home court advantage.”

 

Jon was right. He was brilliant. The two had worked up quite a sweat after a few games. She'd introduced him to everyone. He got along well, she surmised, watching him in deep conversation with Grey, Missy's boyfriend. 

 

“He's really cute and sweet,” Missy said interrupting Danys thoughts. 

 

“Yeah. He is. But we talked and decided it was best we are friends first before anything. He just moved here, doesn't have anybody else and I just want to make sure he gets his roots in well before making any drastic moves.”

 

“Always thinking of others, Dany. Well everyone else here can see how much you two are into each other. It's really quite adorable.”

 

“Missy, you can't encourage this now! I must remain professional!”

 

“Please, you forfeited that chance after your third shot!”

 

“True….”

 

…..

 

The night went on and most of her friends kept filtering out, until it was just Jon and Dany left. 

 

“Let me help you clean up,” he offered.

 

“You're too kind. I'll take the help. Can you scour the apartment for bottles and cups? Meanwhile I'll clean up this stain on my rug and pop a frozen pizza in the oven. I don't know about you but I've definitely got the munchies.”

 

“Yeah sounds good,” Jon said as he walked around with a trash bag, tidying up her space. 

 

Dany had changed into her sleep clothes, which consisted of a tight ribbed white tank top and tiny black track shorts. Jon couldn't help but glance over from time to time at her shapely legs and the hint of her butt peeking out through the bottom of her short shorts. Her tank was tight but not see through...was she wearing anything under that?  _ Shit _ , he was in trouble tonight…

 

The oven timer dinged and Dany bent over to check on the pizza, shorts riding up and giving Jon a full view of her shapely derriere. It looked so grab-able and enticing. He felt his pants tighten a little and closed his eyes to get a grip.

 

_ Fuck it.  _ He thought.

 

“Hey Dany….”

 

“Yeah, what's up?”

 

“I was thinking about it, and yeah, we should be friends but since we're so attracted to each other…. maybe we should have sex to just kinda get it out if our system? No strings attached, just two people finding companionship…”

 

“What? Like a friends with benefits kinda thing? Hmm Jon, are you even that attracted to me?”

 

_ Wow she is so oblivious _ .

 

“Yeah I mean...you're gorgeous.” Her head quirked to the side. She walked over teasingly slow and stopped right in front of Jon, hands on her hips. 

 

“So, what do you like about me?”

 

“If I tell you, you have to tell me something you're attracted to about me in return.”

 

She looked him up and down. “Ok deal,” She said. 

 

“I loved your hair. It was so striking looked so soft. I wanted to know how it would feel to run my hands through it.”

 

She flushed a little.

 

“Ditto, Jon. I wondered what it would be like to tug on the curls on the back of your neck,” her voice keeping to a sultry tone.

 

“I'd like that a lot Dany. Ok...your big blue eyes. I could stare into them for hours.”

 

“Your full pouty lips. I wanted to know what it would be like to bite your bottom lip. “

 

Jon stepped closer, feeling her heavy breathing on his face.

 

He looked down. “Your breasts…”

 

Dany snapped out of it. “Really, now? I've always thought they were so tiny! “

 

“They're the perfect size for grabbing,” Jon's gaze returning to them, his voice getting hoarse.

 

“Your arms. They look strong enough to carry me.”

 

“They are and I'd love to carry you. Your legs. I wanted you to wrap them around me.”

 

“Your perfect ass.”

 

Jon raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

 

Dany nodded closing in on him, face just centimeters away from his.  

 

“Your eyes,” Jon said, gazing sharply into them.

 

“You said that already.”

 

“Well I meant it.” 

 

Their faces were almost touching. Jon closed the gap between them, his lips crashing into hers in a passion filled, steamy kiss.  Dany jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around Jon as they continued kissing. Jon's hands held Dany up by her butt. 

 

He led her to the sofa, sitting down so she was straddling him, legs on each side, her hips deliciously grinding against his groin as she attacked his neck with sucks and kisses. He was sure she felt his hardness through his jeans. She let out a moan. His hands traveled up her tank top, tracing her smooth back.  _ Yup _ , as he suspected, no bra on. Jon slowly lifted the bottom of her tank up to expose her stomach. Dany took the hint and in one swift move took off her tank and threw it to the floor.

 

Jon went slack jawed as he eyed her gorgeous breasts, smooth milky white orbs capped with small pink nipples, tightening in her arousal. She was perfection. 

 

“You're so fucking beautiful. I want to put my mouth all over you,” Jon said with a growl.

 

“Yes, I would love that,” she moaned in response. 

 

Jon's hands cupped one of her breasts, his head lowering to her chest to take one nipple in her mouth while massaging the other, tweaking the nipple as Dany moaned and breathed even louder into his ear, her eyes rolling back. 

 

“Your tits are fucking perfect.”

 

A woman possessed, Dany slid down her shorts to reveal a tiny red thong. Jon's were hands placed squarely on her bare ass as she gyrated into him on the sofa. His hands wandered down further, fingers teasing the wetness that had formed inside her core. 

 

“Shit you're sopping wet, Dany. Is that for me?”

 

“Yes it's all for you. Take me however you want,” she said. And with the dark look in her eyes, Jon knew she meant it.   

 

He worked her thong down her legs and threw them onto the floor with her other clothes.

 

She was stark naked. And so fucking hot he could've come right then and there. But Jon had a mission and that was to pleasure this woman til she screamed his name over and over again. 

 

“Jon, take your clothes off. I want to feel you skin to skin.”

 

Complying he took his shirt off, then his jeans. 

 

“Boxer briefs, huh?” Dany remarked, eyes locked on the tent his member was making against the fabric. He could've sworn she licked her lips at the sight, making him even harder.

 

“Why, is that ok?” He asked

 

“More than. You look so sexy in them.” She climbed over him again, with just his boxers between them and nothing else. 

 

He slipped one finger, then two inside of her, hooking them upwards, massaging her g-spot. 

 

“Touch my clit too,” said Dany, in a breathy voice.

 

_ Who was he to deny her that? _ Jon flipped her over on the sofa. He kissed a trail down from her breasts, to her stomach and over her bare pussy. He spread her legs open and put his mouth on her sopping wet pussy, giving it a lick from bottom to top, intentionally avoiding her clit. His fingers found their way back in, his tongue stimulating her folds surrounding her wet hole. 

 

“You taste so good. Your pussy is so sweet.”

 

“Jon, c'mon with the teasing. I needed you on my clit since yesterday!”

 

He laughed and latched himself onto her clit, flicking and sucking, her head thrown back and mouth forming an O as he fingered her as well. She was coming undone on his hands, breath labored, thrusts building up, wetness reaching its peak until she cried with pleasure, body shuddering and shaking as she came down from a powerful orgasm. 

 

“Holy shit Jon. That was amazing…you know what you're doing.”

 

“Let's go to my bedroom,” Dany said, realizing where they were. “This isn't going to be some sloppy sofa hookup. I want proper bed sex with you.” 

 

She wiggled out from under him and held his hand, leading the way to her room, her hips playfully swaying as she smiled at him over her shoulder. 

 

What a damn vision, thought Jon.

 

Heart racing, he fell into bed with her, kissing her all over. Dany reached for his cock, pumping it one, two times, eliciting a hiss from Jon. He wasn't going to last long at this rate and just had this feral wild need to be inside her already. 

 

“I'm ready to go baby, do you have a condom? “

 

“Yeah it's in the drawer by my nightstand,” she breathed. He made a move for the drawer, tearing off a square from the package.

 

“I can't suck you off?” Asked Dany, eyeing his hard cock with desire. 

 

“I'm not gonna last if you do that and, honestly, I want to be buried inside your hot cunt right now.”

 

“Let's get it on then... Fuck me, Jon”

 

He lined himself at her wet entrance, tip dipping into her warm inviting folds. 

 

“Go on,” she encouraged.

 

Slowly he sank into her, allowing her to get used to his size, stretching her walls to accommodate his length. She was so hot, wet, and tight and it felt so amazing being sheathed inside her.

 

Giving a tiny thrust, Jon saw Dany throw her head back, eyes closed. 

 

“Ah, work your way up baby. I want it hard and fast…I want you to fuck me hard.”

 

Following her instructions, he let the speed build up until he was thrusting full force in and out if her, her eyes rolling back in pleasure, his mind blank with ecstasy, in a state of total bliss. 

 

The sounds of his hard cock smacking against her slick folds filled the room. It was highly erotic and Jon was getting closer to the edge. 

 

He felt her hands on his ass, squeezing and clenching him there. She let one small hand wander down to his balls, cupping them. 

 

“Dany can you….”

 

“Can I what? I'll do anything right now baby.”

 

“Touch me down there? On my backside?” 

 

Her eyes darkened. “Yes.” She let her small hand wander between that sensitive area between his balls and puckered hole, massaging with light pressure. She'd never done this before but read in Cosmo that it was a pleasure center for men.

 

Jon went completely wild and out of control. He was shuddering and thrusting into her like a man possessed, shaking and unable to handle the immense feeling of pleasure she was giving him.

 

Dany let her fingers wander, circling his puckered hole, pinky lightly dipping in and out as Jon thrusted. He lost it at this moment. Dany was getting thrusted into so hard, in a rhythm that kept hitting her sweet spot. Her head tilted back, she was so close. Her second orgasm flushed over her, her body tingling all the way down to her toes, shuddering.

 

“FUCKING, FUCK, FUUUCK!!!!” Jon exclaimed as he came long and hard against Dany, condom filling up with his hot seed. He was sweating and shaking, his orgasm deep and strong. 

 

He rolled off her and on to his back, wide eyed, amazed and out of breath. No one had ever did that for him before, and he'd been too shy to ever ask that of any lover til now. It was eye opening. 

 

“That was fucking incredible Dany.”

 

“Likewise Jon. I think our little arrangement might just work out.”

 

She giggled and got out of bed. 

 

“C'mon Snow. We both could use a wash after that dirty romp.”


	4. A nice wake up call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frequent updates, as I promised.
> 
> Thanks to all who left Kudos and comments!
> 
> the story gets juicier, I promise! thanks for sticking with this, peeps!

She woke up sated and content in just a t shirt and panties curled up against Jon in her bed.

 

Memories of last night came flashing back to her...her moans, his touches, his mouth, his cock, her wandering hands, that scream Jon let out as he came hard. Did she really do that to him? She felt powerful and confident. 

 

Dany remembered their arrangement, their verbal contract before entering into the affair…just friends who have sex. No strings attached, no pining or waiting for text messages, no disappointments. After putting herself out there with Daario and getting rejected, she could use someone like Jon in her life, who made her feel gorgeous, attractive, and worthwhile. 

 

She peeked under the covers. Jon had somehow found his boxers and put them back on in the course of the night. She smiled when she saw the tent he was making in them, morning wood and perhaps some residual arousal from the activities the night before. She shifted her weight so that she was crouched down in front of him. He didn't even move. Jon was a deep sleeper, she surmised. She slowly inched his briefs down until his healthy cock sprung up out of his briefs, hard and ready. She immediately sheathed her mouth over it, wetting his shaft with her saliva, lightly sucking the tip as she bobbed up and down.

 

Jon let out a moan and his eyes sparked open. 

 

“Oh my God, oh my God...this is unreal, you're unreal Dany”. He said as he sat up. 

 

“Shhh Jon, lean back and relax and enjoy this. It's my turn to use my mouth on you.”

 

She sucked and licked up and down, swirling her tongue on his tip, then repeated again and again, her hand massaging his balls as she bobbed up and down, her brows furrowed in concentration. He tensed below her, his balls tightening.

 

“Dany I'm going to cum. Do you want to take your mouth off?”

 

She took her mouth off him and looked up. 

 

“Jon, babe, you are going to cum in my mouth and I'm going to swallow you. I want to feel your hot cum on the back of my throat.”

 

With that she went back to sucking him, taking him all the way in with her mouth, slightly gagging due to his size. She was relentless, sucking him faster and faster. 

 

“Holy shit, FUCKING hell. Fuck, fuck, fuckkk!” cursed Jon as he came furiously down her throat, Dany swallowing and trying not to choke on the copious seed he was ejecting into her. 

 

“Shit, Dany, you're so goddamn dirty. You're the best.”

 

She wiped her mouth. “Good morning to you, Jon,” She said with a smile. 

 

“That was...one hell of a wake up call, woman,” He said, cuddling her to his side with his arm. 

 

“What time is it?” He asked. 

 

“It's 9am….we should grab something to eat maybe.”

 

“Yeah let's get brunch? Isn't that what you New Yorkers do?”

 

“Jon, you're cute but this is New York City on a Saturday morning. If you wanted brunch you needed to have made a reservation on like, Tuesday, Thursday morning tops. Brunch is competitive.”

 

“So what do we idiots who don't plan for that do?”

 

“We get bodega brunch,” she said simply. “And delicious coffee from the cart downstairs. The guy knows me, always throws in a free croissant or something.” 

 

“Pretty girls have it so easy in life,” he remarked. She punched his side.

 

“C'mon let's get out of here,” said Dany

 

“I need another shower Dany. Somehow you keep dirtying me up.” 

 

…..

 

She bought him a breakfast sandwich with extra bacon and cheese (how he still has a six pack, she has no idea) and herself an egg white, feta, and spinach wrap at the market below her apartment. 

 

She dragged Jon across the street to he coffee cart she mentioned. 

 

“Good morning, Ali, the usual for me and for Jon…”

 

“Black coffee. Plain and simple.” 

 

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Of course you'd order that.”

 

“What?!” He shrugged.”I'm a simple guy.”

 

Dany flashed the vendor a dazzling smile. “How's it going, Ali?” 

 

“My mother is still driving me crazy to get married. She keeps showing me pictures of brides from Pakistan. Thank goodness I have to be out of the house by 3am! I should tell her I'm waiting to marry you instead.”

 

Dany chuckled, her whole face lighting up. 

 

“Here are your coffees,  _ mere dil _ .”

 

“Thank you,  _ mere jaan _ .”

 

Ali eyed Jon. “You take care of my lady, yeah?” he said to Jon, sarcastically side eyeing him.

 

Jon lifted his cup to him and smiled, “I will.”   

 

Jon turned to Dany. “I didn't know you knew how to speak…”

 

“Urdu. Yeah just a tiny bit. I majored in linguistics in college with a focus on near East languages...so Arabic, etcetera. I studied abroad in Iran for a bit.”

 

“What, really?”

 

*Yeah...it was a culture shock for sure. But if you respect the culture and speak the language, you can get by and have an amazing time. That's where I met Missy, she was at the same college studying Middle Eastern classical literature with me. We both are language geeks.”

 

“So how'd you get into corporate headhunting?”

 

“Honestly, I took the first entry level job I could get and it turns out I'm really really good at persuading people. Both the candidates and the companies hiring them. After getting promoted a few times it just made sense to stick with it.”

 

Jon was amazed at how bubbly and outgoing she was with everyone, how much cheer and love she spread to those who worked around her. This girl was something else, entirely. 

 

…..

 

She and Jon were seated on a park bench near her apartment. The sound of children playing and a nearby basketball game filled the air. The park was beautiful and green, summer blooms littering the pathways. Jon could get used to these bodega brunches. They really surpass having to wait an hour for medicore eggs and weak mimosas at some hoity toity place crawling with millennials taking photos of their food for Instagram. 

 

“People who work in the service industry and severely mistreated around here, you know?” She said, as she took a bite of her wrap.

 

“I try to speak with everyone around here. Everyone has a story, has a voice, and deserves to be heard and not ignored.”

 

“I totally agree,” said Jon. “Young people don't appreciate the folks who make everyday life easy for us. The folks who make our coffee, run the 24/7 supermarkets.”

 

“Yeah it's this millennial generation. I don't know if I'm part of them, but they just take take take. No one ever stops and just says thank you.” 

 

“I totally agree. Sometimes I feel like a crotchety old man, complaining about kids these days…”

 

“Me too!!!”

 

“This coffee is really hitting the spot.”

 

“Stick around, Snow. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be your New York City spirit guide. I'll show you the good things in life.”

 

“Well if last night and this morning were any indication, I think you're off to a good start.”

 

Dany giggled, staring off to the playground, watching the children play. 


	5. Past, present, and future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally breaking tradition and am updating too fast aren't I? 
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters hope you enjoy and leave comments :)
> 
> Cheers!

The next few weeks, Dany played tour guide with Jon, showing him her favorite spots, dragging him to social gatherings, showing off her city and Jon suspected, showing off Jon to her friends. 

 

They had sex pretty much every night following their initial coupling, exploring each other's bodies and erogenous zones they never knew existed before. The sex was hot, open, honest, and passionate, with nothing held back. Dany pondered if it was the best sex she's ever had…  _ Probably _ , she surmised. 

 

It was Thursday night and Jon was over at Dany's. She was taking him to Margaery’s birthday party, a private party held at a rooftop bar in Brooklyn with a gorgeous view of Manhattan. She was from a pretty affluent family, heiress to Rose Enterprises, a luxury goods parent company that owned brands that made fancy liquors, purses, jewelry, etc.

 

“Does this look ok?” she asked him, modeling her fourth outfit of the the night. 

 

It was a tan sleeveless dress that stuck to her like a second skin, with a deep v-neck showing the valley between her breasts. 

 

“Ugh no pizza tonight with this outfit. You can literally see every bulge”, she said turning herself to the side and exaggerating her breathing, in and out. 

 

“Dany, I liked the other three outfits, but if I saw you walking into a room with this dress on, I'd not be able to take my eyes off you.” 

 

“Well, that's the kind of reaction I was looking for.” She finished the look with sky high gold cage heels. 

 

“How do you wear those?” asked Jon. “Not that I'm complaining, they're super sexy…”

 

“Jon, I'm 5’2”. I have been wearing heels pretty much since high school. If I don't wear them, I'll literally get swallowed in a crowd! Besides my feet are used to them. I'd feel naked without them.”

 

“This is gonna sound weird, but I kinda dig that you're so tiny. Like I can fit you in my pocket.”

 

“You should've seen me next to my ex. He literally could lift me above his shoulders. All my photos with him are just super awkwardly posed.” She sighed. 

 

Jon's head ticked ever so slightly at the mention of her ex. Sure, he has a past too but Dany and Jon never made it a habit to be open about their past heartaches and love affairs. They were focused in the now and present, no mention of the past or future.

 

“All right this bars off in DUMBO, we need to take the subway there.” 

 

“DUMBO?”

 

“Yeah it's a neighborhood.  Down under Manhattan Bridge Overpass? Something like that.”

 

“You New Yorkers can be so unnecessarily cute.”

 

…..

 

The rooftop was gorgeous. Jon can't get past the epic views in this city. There must have been about 100 people at the party; Margaery must have paid a ton to rent out the entire place. 

 

“I'm feeling some old man drinks tonight,” Dany said. 

 

She turned to the bartender, “I'll have one old fashioned and one…” she trailed off, looking to Jon. 

 

“... Manhattan,” he completed. 

 

“Nice one! You're learning!” She laughed and threw her arms around his midsection.

 

Just then Jon heard a booming voice.

 

“Dany! Wifey, is that you?!”

 

Jon saw Dany's shoulders drop and she bit her lower lip and she took a deep breath in, mouthing  _ Fuck _ to Jon as she turned around.

 

Jon's eyes widened. Cal Drogo. Starting quarterback to the New York Jets. Holy crap, his friends Sam and Pyp back home will lose it. He was his star player in his fantasy team. Jon realized though that he knew Dany...and called her wifey?  _ What the fuck? _

 

“Drogo! How are you? Things going great with the Jets I see…”

 

“Dany, you look stunning. How is it you keep getting more beautiful over time,” he said, eyes raking over Danys body in that dress. Jon cowered over her protectively as he handed her drink to her. 

 

Dany, sensing some awkwardness, broke the ice. 

 

“Jon this is Drogo...I mean Cal. Drogo, this is Jon, my friend.”

 

Jon lifted his drink up to say hello. “I definitely know who you are,” he said. “You've single handedly helped my fantasy team, and for that I'm eternally grateful,” Jon said.

 

“My man!” Exclaimed Drogo. “I like him already, Dany.”

 

She smiled cautiously, Jon noticing her a little wobbly and fidgety in her shoes. Sensing her discomfort, he came to her rescue. 

 

“Hey I see Margaery over there, didn't you want to say hi to her?”

 

“Oh yes totally. Nice seeing you Drogo.” She paused. “Take care, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Drogo turned to Jon. “You take care of Dany. She's one of a kind, that girl.” Jon nodded and walked off with Dany, not wanting to correct his assumption he was with Dany. 

 

When they were far enough from earshot Jon leaned in. 

 

“So how exactly do you know Cal Drogo?”

 

“He's my ex husband, Jon.”

 

…..

 

The giant ex that Dany hated taking photos with. All made sense now. 

 

Dany lasted for about an hour longer at the party. Noticeably glum, Jon offered they go back to Manhattan, to his or her place, and watch Stranger Things on Netflix. Watching the horror show became a tradition recently amongst themselves, since both were too freaked out to watch it alone. 

 

Dany jumped at the opportunity to leave. 

 

They walked into Dany's apartment. Dany immediately took off her heels, suddenly shrinking in size. She tugged at the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. “Oh man I feel so much better. That dress was so tight,” breathing out hard. 

 

“Oh ok, we can do that too,” said Jon, eyeing her state of undress. 

 

“What? No, not now Jon. I'm going to change into a giant t shirt now. I want to finish episode 5. I'm legit uncomfortable and just want to chill.”

 

“Sure.” He paused “Uh Dany, what are those?”

 

She looked down. “Oh they're called Spanx. Long underwear. Smooths everything out.” 

 

“You don't need that. Your body is perfect.”

 

“Yes I do! You know nothing about women. But thanks babe.”

“You look beautiful in anything, including granny panties.”

 

“They're not granny panties! They're Spanx!! “

 

He laughed, as she pulled on a t shirt. 

 

“Come here,” he said, patting the spot next to him in the sofa. 

 

“So...can I ask you about the elephant in the room?” said Jon.

 

“Yeah, sure,” said Dany.

 

“You used to be married...to Cal Drogo of all people? How'd that happen?”

 

“Well, we met in college. That's how he knows Margaery. We actually were introduced through her. Anyways his Junior and senior year, we were together and he played college football for our school. Out of college he got recruited by the Jets and wanted me to move out to New York with him. I said I wouldn't move unless I had a secure promise of a future with him. So he bought the gaudiest engagement ring with his signing bonus and asked me to marry him when I was 20 and I said yes.”

 

“Wow…”

 

“I'm not finished. We moved out here and he was their star recruit, you know? Lots of parties and media and traveling. It was pretty lonely for me. He loved the attention and kinda ignored the girl he came out here with in favor of his new lifestyle. I grew sick of it all, dressing up, socializing with the wives and girlfriends. But we were married, we took a vow and I stuck by him.”

 

“It was after the fifth time I caught him cheating when I realized it was time to leave. He was just so fucking stupid, he'd always leave his phone out, unlocked, messages from these disgusting groupies out in the open. I suppose that's what happens when you date an athlete. The other WAGs confirmed that this was their sad reality. Have kids, they said. It'll make your life more bearable. Well  when I found out I was pregnant shortly after I was so excited. A little boy or girl for me to love unconditionally. Drogo was thrilled too. His little tadpole, he called it. Things got a lot better. Then.” She took a deep breath. “Then, it just went to shit. It was my fourth month. I...I miscarried Jon.” Tears formed in her eyes. Jons heart broke for Dany. 

 

Jon pulled her in closer to him his hands on her face. 

 

“It was a little boy. They told me at the hospital. God I was heartbroken. Everything around me just went bleak. I left Drogo. Filed for divorce. It was quick, thank God. Moved in with my mom, while I figured things out. Ended up in therapy and it helped a lot. Now I'm here. I'm happy. God, I must be such a mess. Seeing Drogo tonight just reopened old wounds. I'm sorry to dump this on you.”

 

Jons hands wiped the tears from her eyes. His eyes locked in with hers, unblinking, full of admiration and awe. This poor girl. She's been through so much.

 

“Dany I'm here for you. I'm your friend, above all else. You can be vulnerable around me. Drogo is a dick and he should've been faithful to you. To have you and then cheat on you--he's seriously the dumbest fuck ever. And the baby. I can't even imagine the pain you feel from that loss...Dany I'm here for you ok?”

 

She looked so tiny on the sofa, swimming in her huge t shirt, legs tucked under her. He took her in his arms and kissed her hair. He looked down on her and kissed her softly on the lips. No lust, nothing suggestive. Just a kiss for a woman who needed love from someone who cared about her. 

 

That night the sex was slow and sensual. Soft caresses, kisses, strokes of hair. Something had changed after Dany opened up, Jon could feel it. And he couldn't help but fall deeper for the tiny woman with silver hair. 

 

…..

 

Dany awoke to the sound of her door buzzer ringing. She turned and saw a snoring Jon next to her. Confused, she walked out into her living room and answered her intercom. 

 

“Hello, who is it?”

 

“Honey, it's me, mom. I need to come up for a bit.”

 

_ Shit… _

 

She buzzed her up, hoping Jon would not wake up while she was around. 

 

Dany opened the door, her mother, Rhaella, standing in the doorway. She was the spitting image of Dany, albeit older. Platinum blonde locks, petite frame, and a vivacious personality. 

 

“Mom, what's going on?”

 

“Oh honey, Paul and I got into a fight and I stormed out and just need a place to crash for a few hours while we cool off.”

 

“What happened?” Paul was her mom's new boyfriend. Rhaella single handedly raised Dany, and her house had unfortunately been a revolving door of men coming in and out if her life, her mother's relationships never lasting longer than a few months. Recently she had taken up with Paul, a widower with a nice boat in the Hamptons. He seemed like a nice guy and things seemed to be going ok.

 

“Oh you know, just an argument over something. We both just needed some space so what better excuse I have for visiting my little Dany…”

 

“Ma, this isn't the best time…”

 

With that, Danys bedroom door opened and Jon stepped out in his boxers, hair messy, rubbing his eye, morning wood clearly seen through his underwear. 

 

“Need coffee…” he said thickly. His eyes widened when he realized someone else was in the apartment.

 

“Oh Dany,” Rhaellas eyes widened, “now who do we have here?”

 

“Jon this is my mother, Rhaella. Mom, this is Jon. Jon, maybe you can go make yourself decent.” 

 

Looking clearly panicked, he turned around to go back into the room.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jon”, Rhaella shouted with a smile on her voice, not so subtly checking out his backside.

 

“Dany, he's a hunk!”

 

“Ew, mom. Please stop. He's just a friend.” 

 

“Ha I had many “friends” like that back in the day. Have your fun dear. I'm gonna step out for a few minutes and pick something up downstairs to eat. I'll let you handle your “friend” Jon.”

 

She kissed Dany on the forehead and shut the door behind her. 

 

Hearing the front door click, a fully clothed Jon appeared from Danys room.

 

“Your mom looks just like you.”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “That's what everyone tells me. But... we're different.” 

 

“Are you in the trouble?”

 

“Pfft, my mom is really ok with things like this. She's...wilder than me sometimes.” she said sadly. 

 

“All right I better get going...need to get home and go to work. See ya?” Jon said. 

 

“Yeah I'll come over tonight. We really need to finish episode 5. I keep dreaming about how it's going to end.”

 

….

 

Danys bare legs hung over Jon's shoulders. He was seated cross legged on his floor with a bowl of popcorn and she was seated above him on the couch. Jon's hands were kneading Danys calves. 

 

“Oh shitttt!!!!! The monster!!!!” Dany jumped, slamming Jon hard on his shoulders.

 

“Ouch woman!” He threw some popcorn at her.

 

“Oh my God I can't handle this show sometimes…” Dany calmed down a bit and eyed Jon intently. The episode was over and it was getting late. 

 

“Hey so...I think I want to start dating again.” 

 

Jon turned off the TV. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I just...I just don't want to end up like my mom, you know? I want a long term, meaningful relationship. I want to get married again you know? Buy a house, have kids, send them off to college. Ugh I must sound like a total psycho to you.”

 

“No Dany. I get it. I totally do.” 

 

“Yeah. I think I'm gonna let Arianne set me up with her friend Justin. He's a doctor over at Mount Sinai. She's been trying to get us together for ages but now I think it's time.” 

 

Jon's heart dropped. Not what he expected Dany to say. A small part of him thought Dany wanted all those things with him. But they both made it clear this was just a friends with benefits kind of thing. Maybe that's all she wanted from him.

 

Jon's head was spinning. Was it...jealousy? Protectiveness? Jon was trying to rationalize these feelings in his head.

 

_ You don't need this Jon. she has a lot of baggage _ , said a nagging voice in the back of his head.  _ You can't handle her issues. You should be with a simple girl, like Ygritte _ . 

 

Speaking of which, he should really text her back. He was going home to LA this fourth of July weekend. Maybe they should meet up, since whatever that was going on with Dany was basically going nowhere. 

 

“Jon? Jon?”

 

“Yeah. Doctor, wow sounds good. Step up from philandering quarterback,” he said, as nonchalantly as possible. 

 

“Yeahh hope so.”

 

“Just don't put out on the first date.”

 

“Jon, I have a five date rule.” He raised his eyebrows questioningly. “I wait five dates to have sex.”

 

“That's not what happened with us.”

 

“That's because we went entered into a mutual agreement on the terms and conditions of this, right?”

 

“That's right.”

 

Sensing some awkwardness, Dany stood up and cleaned up the bottles of beer and spilled popcorn around her. She turned to Jon, still sitting cross legged on the floor. 

 

“Hey we're good right?”

 

“Us, yeah totally babe,” Jon said, trying to convince himself as much as Dany.

 

“Good because I'd really hate it if you moved away because you were upset with me and I lost my commission,” she said in a joking tone. 

 

“Dont worry, I'm not running away.”

  
_ Not yet _ Jon thought bitterly.


	6. A friend in need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

Justin was asleep on her bed. Dany cursed herself for breaking her five date rule. It was more of a three date rule now. Damn that delicious bottle of wine he brought over last night... that's really what's to blame. It was the start of fourth of July weekend and she couldn't wait to shack up with this brilliant and handsome doctor. She snuck out and thought she'd surprise him with Ali's coffee and sandwiches. 

 

As she was paying, she saw Justin exiting her apartment in a rush. 

 

“Ali, I'll be right back!” She shouted, running after Justin.

 

“Hey where are you going...I bought us some coffee.” 

 

“Dany...I don't know how to say this but...I'm just not looking for anything long term right now. And yesterday with talk of staying with your mom in the Hamptons for the weekend, look I just think we aren't on the same page about this.” 

 

“Oh really, well we seemed to be on the same page last night before you slept with me. And now we aren't. I guess it wasn't an issue until after you got your dick wet, huh?”

 

“Dany. I'm sorry.”

 

“Me too. Go fuck yourself, asshole.”

 

….

 

“Damn Dany. Did you really say that?” Said Jon as he folded his clothes into his suitcase. 

His flight was in about four hours, he'd take the subway to JFK, following Danys careful instructions. 

 

“Yeah. I did…Jon what the hell is wrong with me? Am I shitty in bed or something?”

 

“You are not shitty in bed. I can vouch for that. Look he's a douchebag, plain and simple.” Jon paused. “Dany…come with me to LA.”

 

“What? No I can't. I told my mom I'd see her and Paul. Plus maybe it'll be nice to stick around here...do some laundry, go to the gym.”

 

“Dany, you and I both know you're not going to the gym.”

 

“Yeah you're right.”

 

Jon picked up his phone and started furiously typing. Dany closed her eyes on his bed, replaying and dissecting the night before, seeing if there were any warning signs. 

 

“Ok Daenerys Targaryen. I got you a flight to LA with my miles. You're coming with me. You aren't going to stay here alone and depressed.”

 

“What! Jon!!? I… don't know what to say.”

 

“Don't say anything. Just get your ass to your place fast and pack.”

 

“I will...oh Ali drives a cab on weekends. I'll give him a call and see if he can drive us. He'll give me a discount, he owes me a favor…”

 

“Of course he does.” 

 

“Ah, LA! Can we go to Disneyland?”

 

“Dany leave. I'll meet you at your place in an hour.”

 

…..

 

Dany held Jon's hand during take off and landing. Flying made her nervous, she told him.

 

Dany was slightly nervous to meet Jon's family, but Jon quickly reassured her that they were very cool with the last minute changes and even had an extra bedroom ready for her at the house.

 

Jon explained that he used to live with his father and his two half sisters, Sansa and Arya in Malibu. Jon's mother died when he was an infant, and Ned remarried and had his two sisters. Unfortunately Catelyn passed just over two years ago. Since then, Sansa had taken over the household, taking care of Ned, who had early onset dementia, a sign of Alzheimer's disease.

 

Moving to New York City was a difficult choice for him because it meant leaving his father behind, explained Jon. Sansa reassured Jon that it was okay to pursue his dreams and encouraged him to take the job offer, since it was the opportunity of a lifetime. Dany found out that Sansa worked in a fashion label in downtown LA while Arya just finished high school and was gearing up to attend UCLA in the fall.

 

Dany squeezed his hand once more, not out of fear of flying, but to just show she cared, that she was there for Jon. 

 

Once they landed and gathered their things ( Dany was not a light traveler and had two check in bags) Jon spotted a petite brunette at the arrivals hall. 

 

“Arya!! You're picking us up? Are you even old enough to drive?” exclaimed Jon. 

 

“I'm 17, Jon! Plus the minivan is my car now,” she said sadly. “I've missed you so much bro”! She punched Jon. “Hey! I'm Arya!” She said turning to Dany. 

 

“Dany, nice to meet you.”

 

“Sansa and dad are pretty excited you're bringing home a girl.”

 

“She's my friend Arya….”

 

“Yeah I tried telling them that but they're assuming something else. I got your back Jon!”

 

The ride to Malibu was slow. Traffic was horrible, but Arya and Jon seemed unfazed by it. Dany admired the distinct LA features. New York was so vertical, layers upon layers of buildings. LA was the opposite...a horizontal sprawl of city life. 

 

They pulled up to a blue and white garage in a row of beach houses. Jon took Dany around to the front entrance and stepped inside. 

 

“Holy cow, this is where you grew up, Jon?”

 

The beach house was literally on the sand. Panoramic floor to ceiling windows framed the living room, and glass sliding doors which had been opened up all the way gave way to a backyard deck, directly on the sand. The ocean was right in front of them. 

 

“It was my grandfather's actually. He bought it when there was literally nothing out here. Designed the house himself. After he passed the house became a family home for vacations and holidays. When Cat passed away, my dad decided to move out of our house and into the beach house full time. You know to start afresh.”

 

“Hey guys!”

 

A tall beautiful redhead in her early 20s walked in from the deck outside. 

 

“Dany, it's great to meet you, thanks for coming! I'm Sansa.”

 

“Thank you so much for having me. This place is amazing.”

 

“Yeah it's not too bad, not gonna lie. Come join us for lunch. Dad's out back.”

 

“How's he doing Sansa?”

 

Her mood suddenly shifted. 

 

“He has good days and bad days. He sometimes forgets if I'm Arya or Sansa. It's really bad when he forgets mom isn't around anymore and we have to remind him.”

 

Jon looked solemn. 

 

Jon and Dany made their way to the deck overlooking the water. Seated at the table was Jon's father, Ned.

 

“Jon my boy!” Ned exclaimed with a smile. Dany noticed his eyes crinkled just like Jon's when he smiled.

 

“And you brought a girl. Who is this lovely woman in front of me?”

 

“Dad, this is Dany, my friend.” 

 

“Friend. Okay yes. A very beautiful friend who travels back home with you.” He said with a wink. Jon just smiled. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Ned said, as he stood up. Dany let in a small gasp but controlled herself. Ned wasn't wearing pants.

 

“Dad, what is going on--” Jon started.

 

“He doesn't want to wear them anymore. Put up a huge fight today. So I just let him be. We are all happier this way trust me,” interrupted Sansa. 

 

“Okay…” Jon hesitantly said, sitting down. Dany followed suit. Both carried on like nothing happened.

 

Dany stole glances at Jon who she swore was covering up his worry and sadness. She squeezed his knee under the table and smiled at him encouragingly. 

 

…..

 

It was after dinner, and Dany and Sansa were on the couch with a bottle of wine, Sansa dishing out stories about Jon. 

 

Jon helped his father get ready for bed, giving Sansa some relief for the night. Arya holed herself up in her room, doing whatever teenagers do behind closed doors. 

 

Jon walked into the living room just as Dany laughed out loud. 

 

“Jon, I was just telling Dany of the time you had to get pushed off the diving board in swim class because you were too afraid to jump...and you belly flopped so hard you had red marks on your back! It was in front of everyone!”

 

“Ok ladies, that's enough stories and wine. Dany, we are getting up early tomorrow for a hike, you better get to bed.” 

 

“Boo, fine. But you're right. I'm dead tired. I'm still on New York time.” She made her way up off the sofa and caught Jon's eye, and winked. “Goodnight everyone.”

 

..,.

 

Dany heard three knocks on her door. She opened it slightly, and seeing it was Jon, she let him in. He locked the door behind him.  

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was just seeing if you have everything you need?”

 

“Yeah. Well. Actually. I can't sleep.” 

 

“Why's that?”

 

“Don't laugh but I keep imagining that monster from Stranger Things is lurking in the corner of the room.”

 

“What!? You're such a baby Dany.” 

 

“Stay here for a bit?” She bit her lip. “I mean… That's why you locked the door right?” 

 

“I'll stay. You know, to protect you from the monsters.”

 

His hand slid around her waist, pressing her against him. He slanted his mouth down to meet hers, tongues meeting in a clash that spoke to how long it had been since they last did this. The kiss was deep and passionate, Dany and Jon moaning at the sensation of it. 

 

Jon pushed her back into the bed and took his shirt off. Dany shed her tank top, exposing her tits to Jon. Jon leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, Dany writhing and squirming underneath him. She let out a moan and then closed her hands to her mouth realizing they have to be quiet. He turned his attention to the other nipple.

 

His hands reached the elastic of her shorts and slid them down her legs, panties included. His finger reached to touch her folds, finding she was already wet to touch. 

 

“Dany, you get so wet for me.”

 

“What can I say” she said between breaths, “you turn me on so much.”

 

Jon's eyes darkened. He nudged her thighs open and settled his head between them. 

 

“Dany I love the way you taste down there. I've been thinking about it for days now. I missed your sweet pussy babe.” His mouth covered her whole mound, his tongue licking down to up. 

 

“Holy…” Dany covered her mouth again. “I can't...I just can't be quiet.”

 

“Well try harder because I'm not going to stop.” 

 

Dany covered her mouth as Jon licked her clit. She was seeing stars, eyes shut, mouth closed by her hand, all she was concentrating on was Jon between her legs, pleasuring her with his fingers and tongue. He picked up the pace and repeatedly thrusted and sucked over and over until…

 

Danys lower half thrusted upwards. “I'm…cumming Jon. Oh my God, my God…” she said in a barely audible whisper. Wetness gushed out onto Jon's face, greedily lapping up her juices, Dany's release so strong, her arousal dripping down her thighs. 

 

“That was...a good one,” she said, smiling at him. Catching her breath she felt Jon's hardness through his flannel pajamas. 

 

“Get on your back,” she demanded. Jon complied. 

 

Dany reached under his elastic waistband and trailed her hand underneath his briefs, wrapping her hand around his length and giving it a few pumps. 

 

“Fuck Dany...I need to be inside you so badly. I need your pussy so bad,” begged Jon. 

 

She pulled his pants and briefs off, climbing on top of him, aligning her dripping wet cunt at the tip of his cock. 

 

“Fuck Jon...did you bring condoms?”

 

“What? Dany….no I didn't think to pack them. I used the one in my wallet on you a few weeks ago…”

 

“Do you have any in your room? “

 

“No, Arya sleeps in my old room now….”

 

“Do you think Sansa has any?”

 

“Fuck, Dany...I'm not asking my sister for a condom.”

 

Dany furrowed her brow. “Well... I'm on the pill. But I haven't done this since...well since I was married…”

 

“Are you ok with this Dany? I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. We can stop.”

 

“Are you kidding...stop? No, Let's do it Jon. If there's anyone to do this with, it's you. I trust you.” She reached for his hard cock and sheathed herself with one smooth motion, arching her back to take him all in. 

 

“Oh my goodness, you're so wet and tight. You feel amazing. This feels so different” exclaimed Jon. 

 

“Holy crap, Jon…I love feeling your bare cock inside me.” 

 

“Ride me, Dany.” 

 

Dany began gyrating her hips back and forth, lifting herself off him and back into him. Jon was making noises she's never heard before. So much for being quiet…

 

Jon began to meet her thrusts, resulting in powerful motions. The feeling was too much for Dany. She arched her back, hands massaging her nipples, eyes rolled back and mouth open wantonly in lust. 

 

“I'm going to come soon, I'm sorry,” said Jon.

 

“No don't be sorry. Cum hard into me. I want to feel your hot seed fill me up. I want you so badly.”

 

“Ah, fuck!” Jon moaned through his release, thrusting into Dany as she placed her hands on his chest, slick with sweat, riding him through his orgasm.

 

….

 

Jon rolled off Dany and on to his back, panting. 

 

Sex with Dany was something else. He'd never felt such animalistic chemistry with anyone else. He glanced over at her, gloriously naked and panting, her eyes focused on him.

 

“Jon…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm...full of your cum and I can't move or else I'll destroy these sheets…”

 

“Oh shit! Right...Let me get you something to clean you up,” Jon offered, getting out of bed and slipping out the door.

 

He returned back with a warm wet towel and dry towel. “Let me,” said Jon. Gently, he wiped Dany in between her legs, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

 

Dany giggled at the sight. 

 

“What?” Asked Jon. 

 

“Nothing...it's just. You're really perfect Jon. You really take care of me. Whenever I'm down or upset, I know I can lean on you.” 

 

Jon leaned in and kissed Dany. 

 

“Hey I have to go back to the sofa...if they catch me here, I'll pretty much get teased forever. I'm sorry to leave you.” said Jon. 

 

“All good Jon. Goodnight, love.” Dany closed her eyes and snuggled into the comforter, practically disappearing. 

 

_ Love _ ? 

 

“Goodnight Dany.”

 

She was so confusing.


	7. City of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had to rework some things and it took extra time to adjust the story later on with the new changes. More updates to follow this week, promise!

Dany woke up and realized she slept through her 7am alarm. She turned her phone over and It was 8:58 am.  _ Why the hell didn't Jon wake her up _ , she thought. 

 

_ Jon _ .

 

Her mind flooded with images of last night's coupling, her body tingling at the memories of how good and perfect it felt. She felt so safe and protected with Jon. She had never had sex without a condom with any other man besides Drogo…she supposed it was because she never trusted another man since he screwed her over. Until Jon that is. He was her support system through her most recent disappointment with Justin. They could be open and honest and most importantly of all caring toward each other. 

 

He didn't just want her for sex. He wanted her for her companionship. He wanted  _ her _ , she thought.

 

Now this trip to LA, where she's meeting his family (who were so kind to her) and returning back to their physical intimacy...it's been Jon all along. When she pictured her future now, it was him, alongside her, accomplishing those dreams and goals she set out for herself. Dany realized that she needed to tell Jon how she felt about him. And she was pretty sure he felt the same way, the way he held her last night.

 

She got out of bed and readied herself for what she thought was the start of something new with Jon.

 

…….

 

“Holy hell, Snow. How much further?”

 

Dany was pink in the face, covered with a sheen of sweat. She was wearing tight workout leggings and somewhere along the way, shed out of her tank top and was just in a sports bra. She was sweating all over. She looked really hot, both literally and figuratively, Jon thought. 

 

Jon also took his shirt off somewhere along the way and tucked it behind his shorts. It was a hot LA day, a dry oppressive heat. getting out to Griffith Park took longer than expected. By the time they hit the trail it was 11:30, and Jon knew they'd catch the afternoon heat by then. 

 

“Maybe 10 more minutes? C'mon you New Yorkers need to get out into nature more. Get used to the outdoors, the grass, the lack of air conditioning.”

 

“Man, this view better be worth it! I'm gonna pass out from the heat. I probably smell so bad.”

 

Jon hugged Dany, both wet with sweat, sniffing her neck. “Mmmm yeah you really stink.”

 

“I do not! You're smelling yourself. Now get off me, I'm melting!”

 

Jon looked at Dany. No makeup, glistening with sweat, hair in a messy bun, sweat drops falling between her exposed cleavage.

 

“What,” she countered his stare.

 

“Nothing…Let's get going woman!”

 

They reached the peak of the trail. Dany keeled over huffing deep breaths. She looked up finally and Jon could see her eyes opening in amazement. Sapphire blue ocean on one side, sprawling cityscape in the middle, huge mountains on the other side. 

 

“You can see the whole LA basin from here. It's like you're on a plane looking down.” He glanced at Dany. “So was it worth it?”

 

“Yes. Totally. It's stunning.” She turned to face Jon. “Thank you Jon. For this weekend, for being a good friend. I'd probably be half into a pint of ice cream right now, bawling my eyes off in New York if it weren't for you. You got me off my pity party and forced me to live life again.”

 

“Dany, it's nothing. What are friends for” he said, eyes scanning the view in front of them.

 

_ Now's the time _ , thought Dany. 

 

“So about that--” she started.

 

She was interrupted by the sound of Jon's phone vibrating.

 

“Oh, hey one sec,” he said as he looked down and quickly shifted away from her, out of earshot, to answer it. 

 

Dany gathered herself. She really wished she had a mirror to adjust her hair, maybe wipe off some residual sweat on her face.  _ Was this the right time to do this? _ , she thought.

 

He returned back to her.

 

“So I think I'm gonna meet up with my friend Ygritte tonight...Sansa is happy to take you out with her fashion friends tonight. I think they're gonna go out in West Hollywood or something which is a great neighborhood…” Jon started.

 

“Ygritte...the John Mayer chick? 

 

_ His ex. What's going on? _

 

Dany felt like retching whatever contents of her stomach. Her thoughts ran in her head a mile a minute. _What about last night? The trip to LA? Meeting his father and his sisters? Why did he do all this?_ _To just stay_ friends _with her?_

 

Then it dawned on her. He just doesn't see a future with her. Maybe with Ygritte, here in LA, but not with her. Her stomach and chest tightened at the thought of losing another man in her life. Of coming so close to getting the life she yearned for but failing in the end. What was wrong with her..?

 

“Yeah we've been texting. She's actually been pretty sweet about everything. I figure I owe her a chance...you know to patch things up..” he said. 

 

“Yeah…totally” Dany said in a tone that hopefully covered up the disappointment she felt. “A night out with Sansa sounds fun. Maybe you'll join us after,” she said, trying to get a feel for his plans with her tonight. 

 

“Maybe...maybe the date will run longer if I'm lucky,” Jon chuckled.

 

Dany felt what seemed like a knife stabbing in the pit of her stomach. It was a  _ date _ after all.

 

There was a long pregnant pause.

 

“Hey you good? Maybe it's too hot out here. Don't go passing out on me now…” said Jon.

 

The air hung around them thick with tension.

 

“Yeah. I'm just a little hot and tired, I think,”  said Dany. 

 

“Let's head back, said Jon. “We both could use a nice shower and some rest.”

 

Danys legs were on autopilot on the way back; she was so deep inside her own head with thoughts of missed opportunities with Jon.  _ How did things end up this way? _ , she thought. 

 

….

 

They got back a little before one in the afternoon, tanned and mildly dehydrated, and in dire need of a shower. 

 

Dany was shaken up by what happened on the hike. She couldn't help but feel like she belonged with Jon. But Jon had a life back in Los Angeles, and a woman waiting for him.  _ He wanted to be back with Ygritte _ , she thought.  _ Where do I fit in with all of this? _

 

_ I'm just the girl he screws for a good time, _ she thought, darkly. It was the role she was far too used to playing, and she was sick of it.  _ Maybe that's just what I'm good at, _ she thought.  _ Like my mother. _

 

She needed a shower to clear her head up.She walked into the bathroom and realized she didn't have a clean towel. Making her way into the living room, she overheard her name coming out of Sansa's mouth and stilled behind the wall.

 

“So what's the deal with you and Dany?”

 

“She and I are just friends Sansa, end of story.’

 

“Just  _ friends _ ? I saw you sneak out of her room last night Jon. Who are you kidding? And why are you seeing Ygritte tonight? Why can't you and Dany just get together?

 

“It's not that simple Sansa. She's...a little fucked up. Major baggage. Daddy issues, mommy issues. I don't think she's girlfriend material. Plus she's had a ton of bad relationships in the past, seems like she just self sabotages herself” 

 

“Whoa don't hold back now, Jon. Sorry I asked. She's just kinda…. _ perfect _ for you, you know? Dad adores her, Arya likes her, she's totally impressed me. We never saw the big deal with Ygritte.”

 

“Sansa, drop it.”

 

“Okay. Fine.”

 

Dany overheard all of this, heart racing.  _ I'm fucked up huh? I self sabotage...I have issues _ . Why did this feel like a dagger through her heart? She thought Jon was her friend. But he bad-mouthed her so freely to his sister. He doesn't care about her the way she thought he did. 

 

She looked down at her bare feet digging into the carpet.  _ What am I even doing here?, _ she thought.  _ I'm in his house, with his family, in his city. I need to get out of here. _

 

Hot tears rolled down her face as she turned around to figure out the towel situation on her own, figuring out her next move. 

 

….

 

Dany walked into the living room with her luggage. 

 

“Hey are you leaving?” Sansa asked, genuinely confused. 

 

“Yeah my mom needed me last minute so I changed my flight to the red eye tonight. I'll spend the holiday with her,” Dany replied, her voice steady. 

 

“Oh that's a shame,” she eyed her questioningly then Jon. “Well, we loved having you here. Have a safe flight!”

 

“Wait, Dany….” interrupted Jon, his eyes searching hers. She kept her eyes downcast, averting his gaze. “What's wrong, is your mom ok?”

 

“Yeah just...stuff. Hey so my cab is outside. I'll see you around.” She made her way out the door.

 

“Dany, wait!” Jon said, storming out the door, closing the front door behind him. “What's wrong...how can you just leave?”

 

“Oh I don't know, Jon. Maybe I'm just too emotionally fucked up with Daddy and mommy issues. Or maybe I'm just self sabotaging myself now.”

 

Jon's face dropped. “Dany, I didn't mean--”

 

“Just save it for Ygritte. I really thought what we had was special. But again...I was mistaken. Just... three more months yeah? Three more and I'll get my commission and we can let any connection between us go”, she said, her voice noticeably cracking, holding back tears.

 

The cab door closed and Jon felt like he was smashed into a million pieces. _ I made her cry. I hurt her. Like all those other guys.   _

 

He went back into the house and slammed the door shut, cursing.


	8. The Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnnn I guess Asshole!Jon doesn't go over very well with people.
> 
> Well, in my experience, people can sometimes be jerks and do bad things out of hurt feelings. Esp if they're immature and can't handle their strong emotions.
> 
> Let's see if I can resolve this conflict between them. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments both good and critical.

Jon kept checking Dany's flight status at dinner. He was seated across from Ygritte and his phone was on the table, checking it every few minutes. 

 

_ She would've landed by now, I should send her a message, _ he thought, as he started to compose a text.

 

He had no idea where she was going, if she was going be okay, if she was safe...and it was driving him crazy. 

 

“Jon is everything ok? You keep checking your phone...frankly you're being a little rude,” said Ygritte. Jon forgot how blunt she could be. 

 

“I'm...I'm sorry. Yeah I'll put my phone away. So you were talking about your trip to…” Jon trailed off brows furrowed. He hadn't been listening to her at all.

 

“To Austin,” finished Ygritte, clearly frustrated with her company. 

 

Jon's phone vibrated and he instinctively pulled out his phone again to check if Dany texted him back. 

 

“You know what, it really doesn't seem like you want to be here right now...I'm gonna save us both the hassle and end this dinner right now. You haven't changed Jon.”

 

She stood up and threw her napkin on the chair.

 

“I'm sorry Ygritte..”

 

“No, Jon, you're not,” said Ygritte. 

 

Jon wished he gave a damn but what he really wanted to do instead was to call Dany and apologize. Or even just hear her voice again.

 

She walked away and left Jon with the bill.

  
  


…..

 

He’d lost track of how many times he'd called Dany.

 

“What'd you do to piss her off, son?” Ned asked, analyzing Jon's brooding face on the patio after the dinner. Jon poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

 

“How'd you know dad?” He sharply inhaled, “I messed it all up... she overheard me saying some pretty horrible things about her to Sansa. I didn't even mean any of it, I was just upset over her rejecting me...or what seemed like a rejection. Now...she's gone. I'm the worst.”

 

“No Jon, you're not. Just stupid sometimes.” Jon looked up from his glass.

 

“Jon, I once had a woman like Dany,” Ned continued, “The way you look at her and she looks at you...I had that with someone.”

 

“With Cat?”

 

“No, Jon, with  _ your _ mother. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Every time I looked at her my breath would catch. I never married her, Jon. I let her get away. I was...a stupid fool. It was only after you were born and she, well she passed away in that car accident, I realized what an opportunity I had passed up. I never loved anyone the way I loved her, Jon. But I was too stupid at the time to fight for her. I didn't have a father telling me what I did wrong and how to fix it with her. But you do, for now at least. Fight for her, Jon.”

 

Jon looked at his father's eyes. And saw regret. At this moment he felt so lucky to have a father like this, who could help straighten himself out when things got rough. 

“I'm... I'm going to, dad. I'm going to do anything to get her back.” he said.

 

Ned stood up and patted Jon on the back. “That's my boy.”

 

“Dad, you really need to wear pants,” Jon said, smiling. 

 

….

 

Dany disconnected for a while. After landing early in the morning, she quickly went home to repack for the Hamptons, then got on the train to meet her mom. She didn't turn on her notifications and muted all correspondence with Jon.

 

The Hamptons were crowded, but Paul had a nice house a few blocks away from the beach and it was just her, her mother and Paul for the weekend. In the evening, they watched the fireworks from his boat, her mother and her cuddled under a large blanket on the deck while Paul manned the boat. It was lovely and the happiest she's ever seen her mom with another man.  _ Maybe there is hope _ ...

 

That night she couldn't help it and checked her phone. 8 missed calls, 20 text messages, 3 voicemails from Jon. 

 

She felt bad worrying him and texted him back quickly telling him she reached the Hamptons safely and she's fine. 

 

She received 4 more messages from him after that but switched her phone off before she could read them. She needed to distance herself from him at the moment. 

 

….

 

Jon was determined to find her. She stopped replying but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He wasn't going to lose the most beautiful woman on Earth. Not on his watch.

 

He stopped by Ali's coffee cart and enquired about Dany. It took some coaxing, but Ali said she'd dropped by this morning before work. 

 

“She's sad, friend. She doesn't look happy. You need to make her happy again. She's the nicest person I see all day,” said Ali. 

 

Jon couldn't let her go. He was a man on a mission to right his wrongs.

 

He could stalk her outside her office or…

 

He tried calling her again. No rings and straight to voicemail. He knew exactly where she was. 

 

….

 

“Fancy bumping into you here,” said Jon, startling Dany. 

 

“Jon, how'd you know I was here?”

 

“The only place in the city with no cell service,” he said, showing her his cell phone.

 

“Clever.” 

 

She was sad, he could tell. Her voice lacked the usual cheer.

 

“Dany, I need to tell you something...I'm totally utterly completely smitten with you. You're smart, accomplished, fun, adorable, and just so fucking sexy. Our sexual chemistry is off the charts. I...want to be your boyfriend. I want it all with you. Will you have me? Will you forgive me for being immature? I meant none of those things I said to Sansa. I was a total ass and deflecting my anger. I was just hurt about you dating another man and I just convinced myself of things that aren't even true..”

 

“Yes, Jon,” she said in a soft whisper.

 

“Yes to what?”

 

“Yes, you were a total ass.”

 

Jon's shoulders dropped.

 

“But...I forgive you,” Dany continued. “This arrangement was bound to end up messy. I dated Justin because I was...scared. Of getting hurt by you. This is gonna sound stupid but, I felt like you were  _ the _ one. And it scared me. So I ran away.”

 

“Well Dany, I'm here, and my heart is on the table. What I feel for you...I've never felt for anyone else before. I  _ need _ you.”

 

“I...really need you in my life as well,” said Dany.

 

“So let's just be together,” said Jon exasperated.

 

Dany sighed. “Okay...but no more games..no more arrangements or boundaries. We are all fucking in if we do this.”

 

“Yes Dany. All in.” his eyes locking into hers. Dany softened her stare and took a deep breath. 

 

Dany tugged the hem of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. In one swift motion, Jon picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. 

 

“Jon...I'm so glad I showed you this spot.” Dany said between kisses. 

 

….


	9. One year later

Exactly one year later..

 

Dany walked into the guest bedroom of Paul's beach house. “Jon don't laugh at me. My mom insisted I wear this flower crown as her maid of honor.”

 

Paul proposed to Rhaella at the end of spring and she happily accepted. Dany's heart felt so full of joy for her mother...who finally let herself commit to a man. Dany suspected fear played a big part in how her mother's love life played out for the majority of her adult life...fear of rejection, of one sided commitments, of getting hurt by someone. By accepting Paul's proposal, Rhaella let go of those fears. Dany had never seen her mother happier than in those following weeks after he proposed.

 

She began helping her mother plan her first wedding ever. Rhaella wanted a small event. 30 people maximum, no church, no fancy florists or cake. She even refused to wear white, opting for an Ash grey chiffon dress that had an ethereal quality to it. 

 

“I have an adult daughter, it would be really silly to wear white, like I'm some virginal bride” she said.

 

“Mom, that's definitely not what people think these days but I get it, we are going non traditional. I wouldn't expect anything less.”

 

Rhaella wanted the theme to be a midsummer's nights dream-like; her mother always had a penchant for the whimsical. 

 

Dany was her wedding planner, maid of honor, and would walk her down the aisle.

 

Jon and Dany's relationship was the strongest it's ever been. After a few months of dating, they realized they were together more than they were apart and Dany decided to move in with Jon. 

 

They were deeply in love. 

 

Which brought them to Paul's house in the Hamptons on July 4th weekend. The wedding was going to be held on the beach directly in front of his house, and Jon and Dany would stay with Paul in the extra bedroom for the festivities. 

 

“You look like a fairy”, remarked Jon, cowering over her in the full length mirror.

 

Dany looked at her floral chiffon dress, her loose hair cascading down in curls, secured with a flower crown.

 

“I know. I indulged my mother. But it's her day and she gets what she wants.”

 

Jon snaked his hands around her waist, kissing her temple and her cheek. 

 

“Well if it makes you feel better, I always had a thing for Tinker Bell when I was young,” his hands running up and down her torso, as he peppered kisses on her neck. 

 

“Jon, there's no time for that! You'll mess my hair up for ceremony!” She said, swatting his hands away. 

 

“I can be careful…” 

 

“No! But maybe later…?”

 

Even a year later, Jon and Dany's sex life was still alive and and healthier than ever.

 

“Ok, it's time to head down”, Dany said, checking her phone. 

 

The ceremony was non traditional. About 30 people were in attendance, a motley assortment of Paul's friends from the small town they lived in and Rhaella’s closest friends that stuck with her through her ups and downs. 

 

The ceremony was conducted by their friend “Skip” (Dany had no idea what his real name was), who owned the local fish market.

 

Dany walked her mother down the aisle, a pathway created by seashells and white flowers, her bare feet sinking into the sand. A harp was playing in the background. Dany caught Jon's eyes in the front row. His mouth was slightly open, eyes glued to her, filled with awe and admiration. She loved the way Jon looked at her, as if he was taking her in for the first time: it was the same look he'd given her at the airport when they'd first met.

 

She took her place next to her mother in the makeshift altar, and the ceremony proceeded.

 

….

 

The reception was held on a yacht that Paul had secured from one of his friends. Jon and Dany made their way to the docks after the ceremony and boarded the boat. Champagne and libations flowing freely, and a DJ playing music on the outdoor deck, which was transformed into a dance floor. 

 

Dany gave a small toast to her mom and Paul and she was brilliant--mixing in a perfect blend of humor and sweetness.

 

She joined Jon at the table, stars in her eyes. She was happy, so very happy, thought Jon. 

 

She settled down on his lap and took a swig of her champagne, Jon's hands rubbing on  her thigh.“You look absolutely beautiful tonight. I love you, Dany.”

 

“I love you too, Jon.” She smiled, pecking him on the lips.

 

“I'm so sorry to pull you two lovebirds apart, but may I have this dance with Dany?” asked Paul. 

 

“Of course, she was getting too heavy on my leg anyways,” joked Jon. Dany smacked his leg. 

 

“Let's go Paul” she offered her hand and Paul took it and led her to the dance floor. 

 

“I suppose it's only fair I ask you for this dance?” Rhaella asked, approaching Jon. 

 

“Of course, I'd be honored.”

 

They got onto the floor, Jon leading Rhaella to a slow song.

 

“So when is it happening?” Rhaella asked, once out of earshot from Dany. 

 

“Soon. The ring is being resized. Thanks for finding out her actual size. And for helping me pick it out...I'd have been lost. I'm planning something and you have a part to play...I'll let you know a weekend in advance.” 

 

“My daughter is so lucky to have you. You two are truly meant for each other, and I mean it.”

 

….

“Jon, you're going I have to carry me soon.I’ve walked up too many flights of stairs. Where are we going?” Dany asked. 

 

She was blindfolded. That was the only way he could pull this off. Additionally, he got her a little more tipsy than usual, insisting on a shot of tequila post dinner. He knew it was her danger drink. 

 

“Ok Dany, I'm carrying you.” He lifted her up, much to her delight and she let out a tiny scream. Hearing a door open and a cool breeze hit her, she was set carefully back on her feet. 

 

*All right I'm taking it off now,” Jon warned her. 

 

He took off the blindfold and turned Dany around.

 

“Oh my god. It's... beautiful. How'd you get them to allow you to do this???” 

 

It was the rooftop,  _ their _ rooftop, but Jon had arranged for strings of twinkly lights, hanging lanterns, and lots of bouquets of flowers to decorate the otherwise barren rooftop. Soft music was playing in the corner...

 

Dany was in shock. “Jon, what's this all about--” she started, turning around to face him.

 

The sight before her put her in total shock. Jon, on one knee, with a ring box opened to her. He looked so nervous, but Dany couldn't help but admire his handsome face, the way it twitched so slightly.

 

“Dany…” he started, “you've turned my life upside down in the best way possible. Ever since we first started talking, everything changed for me, for the best. You're my goddess, my soulmate, my other half. Will you be with me, forever? Will you marry me?” 

 

“Yes!!!!! A thousand and one times!” Her eyes were filled with tears. Jon had never been happier than this moment. He placed the ring on her finger and lifted her up to kiss her. 

 

“This ring is exactly what I dreamed of as a little girl, how'd you know?”

 

“He had help from a woman who has excellent taste, of course,” said a different but familiar voice. 

 

“Mom!!?” Dany's eyes went wide as they darted towards the entry door. Her mother, Paul, Sansa, Arya, even Ned (wearing slacks) were standing there.

 

“What is everyone doing here!?”

 

“Well, I took a gamble that you'd say yes and invited everyone over for an engagement party. Since there's no cell reception up here, it might be easier to tell them in person,” he smiled. 

 

Dany was speechless.

 

“You're good?” asked Jon. 

 

“I'm the happiest I've ever been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tie up this story before I start another one. Thanks for all the comments!


End file.
